Electrical baseboard heating systems are well known and widely used, particularly as a means of automatic temperature and humidity regulation for residential buildings and apartments.
Many different types and descriptions of individual components are used in common baseboard heating systems, but virtually all prior residential electrical baseboard heating system have the same basic components. Typically, 120/240 VAC electrical service is provided to the building. A transformer reduces electrical power to approximately 24 VAC for operation of a thremostat. The thermostat is essentially a temperature sensitive switch which, typically, closes when the temperature in the control space drops below a pre-selected minimum temperature. Closure of the thermostat (low voltage) switch typically actuates a normally open relay switch. When the relay switch is closed, house current (i.e. 120 or 240 VAC) energizes a resistance element in the baseboard heater, thereby heating the air space around the heater. When the temperature in the control space exceeds a pre-selected temperature, the thermostatic switch opens, interrupting current to the relay, thus causing the baseboard heater to become turned off.